My Queen
by Leelol345
Summary: Eve always dismissed Add, but now, he helps her on her feelings and such. She has one emotion that she can't recognize, and is too embarrassed to ask Add about it. Thus, she asks her friends for help, and builds a strong bong between her, and Add himself. (RenaxRaven, ElswordxAisha, ChungxAra)
1. Ch 1, The Cafe

**Classes:**  
 **Eve: CBS**  
 **Add: DiE**  
 **Rena: GA**  
 **Raven:RF**  
 **Aisha: EM**  
 **Elsword: LK**  
 **Ara: Asura**  
 **Chung: IP**  
 **LuCiel: Chillarch/Dreadlord**

Ever since they were base, Eve could tell Add had some intrest in her. As her base, she merely had thought it was about her codes, but when the first job class change happened, she could tell he lost intrest in her codes.

Now, in their final job class, Add acts, different. Eve had applied him as her helper in talking more normally, and figuring out more human-like emotions.  
For a while, Eve had an, well, _odd_ feeling. It was human, but she couldn't figure it out.

Eve sat in her house, filled with differnt Nasod creations, reading. She searched threw her memory for a certain feeling, when the doorbell rang. Eve rose, and walked to the door.

She opened it, and saw Add smiling at her.

"Hey Eve, ready for more work?" he asked. Eve nodded, and went back into the house. Add followed, and Eve sat down on a chair, ready for Add to work on her emotions. She made sure Add never got her codes, but he never tried.

"So... more emotions..." Add mumbled, doing whatever he did to help Eve.

After 2 hours, Add stretched his arms and yawn. "Maaaaannn am I hungry! Wanna go to a cafe, Eve?" He asked, and looked at Eve's face.

"..."

Eve was fast alseep, her body in the same position when she was awake for Add to do his work. Her drones floated towards her, and nudged her awake.

"Hmm? Yes, Add?"

"Er, I was wondering if ya wanna come to the cafe with me..." Add asked awkardly.

"Yes, Add. I would like to accompany you on your trip" Eve sadi in a monotone.

Add chuckled. "Maybe we need to work on your speech a little more."

Eve shook her head. "After I wake up, I usually talk like my old Nasod self."

Add walked towards the door, and said, "I guess that makes sense. Does the other girls act the same?"

Eve walked after Add. "Not really. Aisha is half-awake, Rena is up and cheery, Ara is more clumsy than usual, Elesis is lying on the floor to get some more sleep, and Lu is cranky."

Add laughed. "Guess the guys act the same," he began to tick off things on his fingers. "Raven is up and ready. Something bout being in the Crow whatever, Elsword is like Aisha, Chung bumps into everything, and Cie is actually the only normal one." Add opened the door and took a big step out. "Ahhh the fresh outdoors!"

"Uh, Add?" Eve asked.

Add turned his head towards Eve, still walking. "Ye-"

Add landed on his face, his dynamos floating around him.

Eve giggled, and said, "Well, my drone was in the way, but I guess you already know."

Add groaned and turned toward Eve, his cheek against the ground. "I like it when you smile" he said randomly.

Eve's cheeks became a light pink and said. "Hurry up Add, or we'll won't get good seats."

"Anything for you, my Queen," he groaned, getting up. He hopped on his dynamos, and Eve did the same with her drones.

Together, they floated towards the cafe.

The 2 stood in front of the El Cafe, and Add went inside to get a table.

Eve stod outside, and waited until he came back.

"We're outside." He said, giving her a wide smile. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked towards a small table with an umbrella above it.  
He sat down, and Eve sat down on the opposite chair. He drones floated around her, then laid down on the ground next to Eve.

A tall, handsome waited came with 2 menus. "One for you," he said, giving the menu to Add. The waiter faced Eve, and gave her a flirtatious smile, "and one for the beautiful lady."

Eve simply nodded towards his general direction, already reading the menu. Thw waiter frowned, and walked away.

Add put down his menu, and stretched his arms, yawning.  
"Eve, did ya find anything yet? Something you like to eat or something?" Add asked, putting down his menu.

"Just a drink, I'm not that hungry." Eve replied, setting down her menu.

The waiter came back, and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. He faced Eve and gave her the same smile from before. "What's your name? It's easier for me to call you then 'beautiful lady'."

"My name is Eve." She replied, petting one of her drones.

"What would you like Eve? May I request the special? It's a cross soup between Altera-style and Berthma-style. It's amazingly delicious. I can let have a deal, or something of that sort." He winked at Eve.

Eve saw out of the corner of her eye, Add shooting daggers at him with his eyes. The waiter continued talking about the menu, and about her, and Eve sad Add's dynamos lining up behind the waiter's back. One poked the waiter, and quickly went under the table.  
The waiter looked behind him, and continued talking to Eve.

Add's dynamos poked the waiter again, the waited looked to see who poked him.

Soon, the waiter ignored the pokings.  
The poking slowly grew into painful jabs.  
Even the waiter couldn't hide that something was hurting him.

"So, there's another dish I think you'll like. It's-"  
"I'm sorry, but I would just like the El fire smoothie." Eve said, cutting him off.

The waiter looked surprised, and smiled again. "That's alright, one El fire smoothie." he wrote down, and began to put it away.

Add cleared his throat loudly, and the waiter glared at him.

"Yes?"

"I would like something as well, or were you too busy trying to flirt Eve?" Add smirked as the waiter's face flushed in anger.

"Then what do you want?" the waiter growled.

Add leaned back on his chair, and said, "Grilled meat. And a dozen Phoru cookies."

The waiter turned back to the cafe, and stomped inside. When Add strained his ears, he could faintly hear the waiter yelling, "WE GOT AN ORDER. ON EL FIRE SMOOTHIE, GRILLED MEAT, AND A DOZEN PHORU COOKIES."

Add gave a small laugh, and finally Eve smiled.

"Man, he was annoying wasn't he?" Add asked Eve, scratching his head, just above his ear.  
"True, he seemed to have taken intrest in me," Eve noted.  
"Well, it's not everyday you meet a Nasod Queen," Add joked, and Eve managed a smile. 

The waiter came back, and he was calm again, holding a tray.  
"I apoligized for my actions from before," he cooed to Eve, giving her drink. He put Add's order on the table, a little too roughly.

"So, Eve was it? Anyways," the waiter paused, and looked into Eve's eyes.  
"In all honesty, I think you would go well with me. After all, you're beautiful, and-"

"No." Eve said, cutting him off.  
The waiter was stunned for a little, but he smiled.  
"I'm afraid you don't understand. This man," he waved his hand to Add, who scowled, "he' your friend-"

"What if I'm her brother?" Add asked.

"You're too ugly and rude." The waiter said. "Anyways, if he likes you, you obviously derserve better. I'm-"

"I'm sorry." Eve cut him off again. She stared at him, with the coldest eyes he had ever seen.

"I'm afraid your attempt to make me like you were in vain. I can't even _think_ of a reason I should stay here any longer. The only reason I'm staying is for the food, and that Add wanted to take me somewhere to eat. We obviously made the wrong choice to come here."  
She stood up, slamming her hand on the table. A small pile of ED laid there, and she turned to Add.  
"Let's go, Add"

"Hold up, the bill!" The waiter said, and Eve turned her head to him.  
"What do you think that pile of ED is for?" she growled. She turned and walked off, Moby and Remy following her. Add picked up his box of Phoru Cookies, smirked at the waiter, and walked after Eve.

Their food, untouched, was at the table where the waiter stood, to stunned to move.

 **Hi. I'm** _ **backkk**_ **. With an AddxEve fanfic. :D**  
 **Cafe skills yo. Anyways, I got nothing to say, so later!**  
 **~Lee**


	2. Chapter 2, Eve's birthday memory

Eve stomped off, Add following after her, opening the box of Phoru Cookies. Eve sat down on a nearby bench. She crossed her arms and legs, and stared angrily at the ground, like it was _its_ that the waiter was stupid. Add sat down next to her, eating a Phoru Cookie.  
"Want one?"

Eve looked next to her, seeing Add offer a cookie to her. She carefully took it, and nibbled at its edge.

Bored of the silence, Add said, "The cafe itself wasn't bad; the waiter was just shitty."  
Eve nodded in reply.

"We probably should've taken the food." Add smirked when Eve's stomach rumbled.

"I wasn't thinking, sorry." She mumbled, but Add waved it off.

"It's alright. You payed anyways." Add laughed. Even rolled her eyes, and stood up.  
"I'm going to do some dungeons, I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Yea, it's fine. Bye, Eve." He waved to her as she walked away. Eve waved back.

Eve looked at the sight of Glitters running towrds her. She stood, and activated Taser Pilum, which killed most of the Glitters. As she started at run towards them, a sudden blue claw killed them from behind.

"Watch out Eve!" shouted Lu as she and Ciel did Descent Darkness, which killed all the Glitters.

Lu and Ciel walked up the Eve, and Lu said, "Hey Eve! Didn't know you were doing this dungeon too."

"May I ask why I didn't see you?" Eve ignored Lu's question.

"Lu wanted to try doing the dungeon backwards." said Ciel calmly.

"So, the boss is defeated?" Asked Eve.

"Until we get out of this cave!" Lu shouted. "Ciel! Let's go, I'm hungry!" Lu said, pulling on Ciel's sleeve.

"Ok- Lu! Stop!" Lu had summonded Dark, and he was pulling Ciel by the leg. "Lu! Stop! Don't summon Dark to pull me!"

The 2 left, and Eve went back to her house. She opened the door, and switched on the TV. Nothing intresting, nothing at all. She check the Phoru News, where William was giving a report.

Nothing intresting, nothing at all.

At nightfall, Eve quickly ate and changed into her PJs; a white shirt and pink shorts. Since it was summer, she can wear shorts all she likes. Winter is the onsie time.  
Eve crawled into bed sitting down. Moby and Remy settled on the end of the bed, both shutting down for the day. Eve reached to her bedside table, and took a metal box.  
Opening it, she closed her eyes, duplicating her memories. Once finished, she did some _Nasod magic_ and put her 2nd pair of memories in the box. So, if she somehow loses her memories, she has a backup. She looked back on the day, and lingered more on the memories with Add; him giving her more ability to show emotion, the cafe, and the time at the bench.

Eve smiled. Perhaps there was something intresting after all.

As months passed, winter came quickly. Eve had moved on from Velder to Hamel, where she was fighting Mermen in the field. Just as she was going to do one of her special active, icy bubbles attacked the Merman in front of her. Aisha waved her staff, shooting icy and fiery bubbles, and Elsword leaped from behind.

"Watch out, Eve!" he shouted, and hit the floor with his sword, makking an opening in the ground, replaced by fire. Eve, who was floating, felt the heat from the fire when it passed by her feet.

The Mermen fell, and Eve walked to the pair. Both were panting, and Aisha waved hello to Eve.

"H-h-hey, Eve," the purple-haired girl panted. "D-didn't expect you to be here."

Eve offered some Luriel's Complete Recovery Potion, but both shook their heads.  
"We're seeing who can last the longest, f-fighting monsters a-and stuff." Elsword explained.

"Isn't this the type of thing Elsword and Elesis would do?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, but Elesis is out of town, doing a quest run. So I'm doing it instead." Aisha said, stretching. "Let's go, Elsword!"

"Eager to lose, aren't you?" smirked Elsword.

"Please, you mean 'Aren't you eager to _win,_ and I will win."

The 2 ran off, attacking any monster in sight."

Eve looked at the pair, and went home. Add was doing some quests, and Eve had the day to herself.

To her, it felt quite lonely, even with Moby and Remy by her side.

At home, Eve looked in her closet. It was already late November, much too cold for shorts. This season was onsie season.  
Eve looked through her small collection of onsies, until she found her newest, and probably her favorite.

She lifted a purple cat onsie, one she got yesterday, on her birthday. **(November 24th, if I'm correct.)**

 _Everybody surrounded the birthday girl, and gave her their presents. Elesis wasn't there, but her present was given to her by Elsword. Everybody already had cake, and Eve was sitting on a chair in her house, and everybody sat on the floor._

 _"Doesn't this make you feel like a queen again?" Ara asked._

 _"Maybe." Eve replied, picking up a bright red present. It was wrapped a little messy, and Elsword said, "It's mine! Open it, open it!"_

 _"No wonder it looks so bad." Aisha smirked. Eve tore it open, and box of Elshard was in her lap._

 _"There's about 20 of each, a hell lot if you asked me." Elsword said._

 _Eve placed it on a nearby table, and picked up the twin of the previous present, from Elesis._

 _Inside, there was Luriel's Complete Recorvery Potions, about 20._

 _"Elesis told me that she had a lot, so she gave some to you." Elsword explained._

 _Aisha had given her some El Tree Seeds, for her new pet; Eltrion Jr._

 _"Since you never had a pet, I thought I could give one to you." Aisha smiled at Eve._

 _Rena's present was a full costume set, and Eve was verfy suprised._

 _"Rena!" she explaimed. "Wasn't this expensive?"_

 _"No, it's fine." Rena waved it off. "I just hope you like it."_

 _"I-I do, it's just the cost-"_

 _"It's fine!" Rena cut Eve off._

 _Raven's present was little fox ears for Moby and Remy._

 _"Rena wanted to get you these as well, but she was spending a little too much, so I got them." Raven expained, and Rena gave him a little push._  
 _"I was not spending too much!"_

 _Ara's present was an ice burner, and Chung's was a fossil reader. Ciel's was a box of homemade Phoru Cookies, and he tried to keep them away from Lu, who was wrestling for the box._

 _"Lu, you live with me!" he said._

 _"Yeah, but you never make any anymore!" she whined._

 _Lu's present was a special summon from a demon, to temporary serve her._

 _"Here's mine, Eve." Add handed her his present, smiling. "Hope you like it."_  
 _It was a bag, and inside was a purple cat onsie._

 _To be honest, to Eve, it was the best present._

 **...**  
 **I WANTED TO FINISHED THIS YESTERDAY FOR EVE'S BDAY BUT AH WELL.**


	3. Chapter 3, El-boy and his Companion

Eve took the onise and put it on, and walked towards the bed. Moby and Remy were already asleep on the end of the bed, softly buzzing; their way of ''snoring". Eve had already duplicated her memories, so she laid her head on her pillow, pulling the hood over her head. She brought the blanket to her face, and closed her eyes.

Sleep was the only thing she wanted right now.

 _"AHHHH!"_

Eve suddenly sat up, surprised at voice. it was far, from what she could tell, and a mix of voices. She stood up, and went to her window. She opened it, peeking her head out.

To her right, a small field going into a town. To her left, Rena's house. Across from her, Add's house.  
And guess who was looking out their window, just like Eve.  
Add himself.  
His purple scar showing, he looked to his right (Eve's left) and smiled.  
He then looked straight ahead, and said, "It's those 2, Eve. Screaming like lunatics." He chuckled at his own joke, knowing that he could have been Lunatic Pyscher (and would have made more bad jokes).

Aisha and Elsword were running towards the field, both screaming out their lungs.

Rena opened her door, and Raven slammed his door open.

"BE QUIET YOU ASSES. I'M TRYING TO SLEEP." He shouted.

The crazy duo ran past Add and Eve's house, and stopped at the field. They turned around, and ran back.  
"NEVER!" Elsword shouted.  
"I'LL STOP AFTER EL-BOY HERE BECOMES TO TIRED!" Aisha yelled.

Raven gritted his teeth, and stomped after them. He gripped his Nasod arm, and then broke into a run after them.

"Oh dear," Rena said, shaking her head. "He's going to beat the life out of them." She said before grabbing her bow, and ran after Raven.

Eve was about to close her window, when Add said, "Hey, is that my gift to you?"

Eve froze.

"Is it?"

"..."  
"I'm going to guess yes. 'Night, Eve."

Eve closed her window, and sat on the edge of her bed, wondering why she froze before Add like that. If it was any other person, she would've answered. Why Add?  
Maybe she'll find the answer while she slept.

Eve woke up, stretching, and walked towards the bathroom.

After she was done, she went to the kitchen, and made a cup of coffee and put 2 pieces of bread in the toaster.

Her doorbell rang, and she went to answer the door.

Ara stood before her, and asked, "Hey, Eve. Do you have any-" she stared at Eve's PJs.

 _Any what?_ Eve thought.

"Um, is that Add's gift to you?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes."

"Oh," The girl said. "I was going to ask if you have any mana potions."

"Sorry, I appear to not have any with me." Eve repied.

Ara giggled a little. "Maybe you should get Add to help you more on your speech, you speak so formal." Eve shrugged in reply.

"Oh well. Bye Eve." The Haan waved goodbye, before jogging away."

Eve wondered, why are humans so curious on why she wore it so early? Why is it important she wore this, out of all her other onsies? Why did it smell slighty of Add? Why did Eve like the smell?

Eve can answer all the questions, all but one.

After breakfast, Eve decided to browse the shops, and she had firmly decided that she _would not buy anything._

Eve's eyes spotted a small section of plushies, and she strolled to look at them.

Eve couldn't imagine f=how something can be made so cute.

There were plushies of William phoru ("Squek it, and it says, "Treasure! More, more!"), the Bathus Badits ("We are the Banthus Bandits!"), and lots more.

Eve was examing the Merman one, wondering how the others were cuter than this one, when she spotted a different kind of plushie.

An Add plushie, with an Eve right next to it.

Eve put the Merman one down, and went over to the Add plushie when a child ran up, and said, "Momma! Lookit! More toys! Can I have one? I already have Elsword, and I need Aisha with him!"

Eve smiled, remembering the 2 screaming and yelling.

The child left, and Eve looked at all the plushies. Everyone, Add, Eve, Rena, even Lu and Ciel.

She couldn't help but notice that Add was nicely detailed, right down to his messy bedhair, which she had spent a long time looking at. How does he keep his hair like that all day?  
Still, the plushie was pretty cute. Maybe, _just maybe,_ Eve can buy just _one_ thing-

Eve decided to leave that section before she bought everything in sight.

Eve walked out of the store, empty-handed. She secretly felt proad of herself, she didn't buy anthing! Go, Eve! If she can restrain her, then you can too!

"Elsword, I clearly won! I didn't get that hurt from Raven, plus, I fought with him a little."

"He didn't hurt you that much because you're a _girl!_ And Raven like you better! And I was the first one he got to!"

'That proves I'm faster than you, and I didn't see _you_ trying to fight back!"

"I didn't have my sword!"

"Why are you two always fighting?" Eve asked.

"Hi Eve." Aisha smiled. "El-boy here won't admit that I won!"

"Do you want a rematch?! Beause, I. Will. Beat. You." Huffed Elsword.

Eve rolled her eyes as Aisha tapped his forehead and said, "Weren't you supposed to become more mature with the job change?"

Elsword huffed back in reply.

"I guess I must be going." Eve said, starting to leaved. Aisha and Eslword didn't notcie, they were too busy fighting.

Was she was walking back, Eve thought, _Those two seem like they are lovebirds. I wonder if they are._ She decided to ask Rena, after all, she was the most who know about everything, living the longest.

 _Love, what was love?_

 _Perhaps it is just a feeling. I won't ask Add to add it. I don't want to fall into traps like that._

 _Do I even know what love feels like?_

 _Maybe I do._

 _Maybe I don't._

 _Maybe I_ do _want to know._


End file.
